Evil Eyes
by jjlover82
Summary: A picture can be more than what you see. Sam and Dean come across a mysterious picture that may be the reason for the death of a teenager in San Antonio, TX. Hurt!Sam and Hurt!Dean. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic and first time posting here so I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome.

I also want to thank my wonderful beta Liz for helping me out so much. You are amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the beautiful Sam and Dean.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes to the beautiful golden sunlight seeping in through the blinds of the hotel room hitting his face. He glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"10:30," he mumbled to himself. Looking over to Dean's bed, he noticed it was empty.

Sam smashed his face down into the pillow. It used to be that he woke up at 7:00 o'clock and Dean was the one who would sleep till past 11:00. He reached for his cell phone on the nightstand next to him and dialed Dean's number.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Dean," Sam said groggily; he was still half asleep.

"You just wake up?"

"Yeah."

"Since when did you become such a bum, Sammy? There's work to be done. Not to mention all the hot chicks getting their early morning jog done."

Sam could almost hear the sly smirk on Dean's face. "Yeah, I bet."

"Listen, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I'm just pumping some gas into my baby and then I'll head back."

"Alright, I guess I'll start looking for our next gig."

"No need. I've already found us one."

Sam, who was accustomed to doing all the searching, asked in surprise and curiosity. "You did?"

"Yeah, what? You didn't think I was capable of doing some researching?"

"No, it's just I thought you hated going through articles."

"Well what can I say, I was blessed with the three B's."

"And what are those?" Sam asked knowing he was setting himself up for a good laugh.

"Brains, beauty, and brawn."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, well your brainy ass better get me some coffee."

"Ok, I'll tell you about the gig when I get back." Dean said as he entered the gas station to pay.

"Alright, bye." Sam hung up the phone and stretched his long body as far as it could go. Man he was tired. They had been working double duty since the gate to hell had been opened. Dean kept saying how he had to get as many of those son's of bitches back in hell as possible before his year was up. Of course Sam was really concentrating on breaking the deal Dean had made to bring him back. He'd been doing research behind Dean's back or while he was sleeping; sometimes not falling asleep until five or six in the morning because he knew he'd never hear the end of it. As far as Dean was concerned what he had done was worth it and he wouldn't think twice if he had to do it again. That deal gave him one more year with his baby brother, which in Dean's opinion was much better than the alternative.

Sam finally got the urge to get out of bed and got dressed for the day. By the time he was done, Dean had arrived back.

"Honey, I'm home." Dean said walking through the door balancing two fresh cups of coffee in one arm. He held half a dozen glazed donuts and newspaper in the other.

"Thanks," said Sam as he accepted one of the steaming cups from Dean's hands. "So, where's the job?"

"Right here in bright and sunny San Antonio, TX." Dean threw the paper at Sam and said, "I circled it"

Sam grabbed the paper before it hit the ground. He spotted a big red circle on the front page surrounding the words "_Teenage Boy Killed In Hit and Run" . _Sam's eyebrows creased. "Dean, this seems like an ordinary tragedy. Why would this be our kinda…"

"Just read the thing before you judge alright." Dean interrupted.

"Fine." Sam said a bit taken aback by Dean's sudden burst. _"Daniel Evans was killed Tuesday night when he was hit by an oncoming car. The driver of the vehicle reportedly sped off after the accident failing to call 911. A neighbor, James Rodriguez, who was on his way home from work witnessed the whole thing. He said Daniel had rushed out onto the street with out warning. "I don't know what he was doing out at 12:00 at night. It seemed as though he was looking at something across the street and was eager to get to it." James said it was hard to tell the exact color of the car, but it was clearly a darker shade and a sporty automobile. Police spoke to one of Daniel's friends , Christopher Jenkins, who had this to say. "He had been acting a little strange this past week. He kept saying he had to find this girl in a picture he found. That she would be standing outside his window at night. I thought it might have been stress because we had finals coming up. I don't know if that could have caused this somehow. He might have gone outside to look for her. I don't know how this could've happened." _Sam looked up at Dean from the article. "So you think this girl he kept seeing was real and caused his accident somehow?"

"Well…" Dean said giving Sam a look that said "Duh". "That article pretty much punches you in the face with it."

Shaking his head Sam said, "Dean, it could have just been an ordinary bad luck accident."

"Come on, Sam. A guy starts seeing this chick he saw in a photo outside his bedroom and then next thing you know he gets hit by a car."

"Well don't you think we should keep working on finding all those demons that got loose?"

Dean knew Sam wasn't so much worried about the demons as he was saving his brother. "Look Sam, we're here aren't we? How long will it take to get this checked out? We could just talk to a few of the kid's friends and if nothing strange turns up on this girl Daniel kept seeing we'll drop it."

Sam looked at Dean hesitantly. "I guess there's no harm in checking it out."

"That's the spirit, Sammy." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "Now get to finding that kid Christopher Jenkins. We should talk to him first." Dean reclined back onto his bed. Mimicking a roaring lion, Dean opened his mouth wide as he bit down into a satisfyingly soft and delicious glazed donut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, here is chapter 2. Please feel free to leave any comments or reviews.

* * *

"Listen, I already told all the cops and news people everything I knew about Dan" Christopher said peeking his head out from behind his front door.

"I understand Christopher, but we just need a few moments of your time," said Sam

"I'm officer D. Duchovny and this is my partner G. Anderson." Dean offered with his best attempt at a sincere smile.

"Aren't those the actors who played agent Mul…"

"We just want to try and catch the guy who did this and anything you could tell us would be really helpful." Sam jumped in before Christopher said what Sam knew he was going to say. Sam glared at Dean who put up the most innocent look he could muster before turning back to Christopher.

Christopher studied both officers before adding "Yeah, so do I." He took a deep breath before slowly letting it go. "What do you want to know?"

Sam nodded at Christopher's go ahead, "Well for starters, was there anyone you knew who might want to hurt Daniel?"

Christopher shook his head. "No, the guy kept to himself most of the time. I'm one of the few people he talked to the past few years in high school."

Dean suddenly came into the conversation pretending to jot down notes. "You had said that Daniel had been seeing a girl standing out side his room the past few nights?"

"Yeah, but I'd never seen her anywhere."

"You didn't know her?"

"That and I literally never saw her around. Dan just came to school one day with a picture of her and said he found it outside his house. He had said something about her just struck him. He got all into trying to find her."

"So he just found a random picture of a girl and started looking for her?" Sam asked puzzled.

Christopher nodded. "I mean, don't get me wrong she was hot and all, but I wouldn't get all lovesick over a girl I'd never even met before."

Now Dean was scratching his chin. "Had Daniel seen the girl anywhere else other than outside his bedroom window?"

"Um…" Christopher closed his eyes to think then they snapped open suddenly "Actually, he said he saw her at school a few times. I remember him walking away from me only to find out she had disappeared again." He looked back and forth between Sam and Dean who both seemed to be thinking very hard about something. "You think this girl had something to do with Dan's death?"

"We don't know." Sam said as he looked up "Do you have the picture?"

"No, but I remember what it looked like."

"Could you describe it to us?"

Christopher nodded again. "It was just a shoulder length shot of the girl. She had on a pink shirt, her hair was down and it was jet black. It kinda looked like a picture you would see on myspace. Gosh, but she had the craziest blue eyes I've ever seen. I mean it was like they popped out of the picture."

"Ok, thank you for your time Christopher." Dean said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, you gotta let me know if you find out anything. Dan was one of my best friends and I want to see whoever did this caught." His voice was stern, yet sad.

Sam met Christopher's eyes. "Don't worry, we will." He turned to follow Dean.

They got in the impala. "Well, what do you think Sammy?" Dean asked as he started the engine.

Sam took a deep breath "I don't know. Could be a spirit. We should go check out the accident site outside Daniel's house."

Dean agreed. "Yeah alright."

"And what the hell man? D. Duchovny and G. Anderson? It's bad enough you give me the girls name, but what made you think Christopher wouldn't know who the actors from the X-Files were?"

Dean just smiled. "He looked more like a Law and Order fan."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you all still read my story. I promise it picks up in the next chapter so stick around and let me know what you think!

* * *

They had been driving around for about an hour when they finally found 231 Arnold drive, the site of the accident. The sun had already set, which would have made it hard to see, but luckily a few people had their porch lights on.

"Let's get looking." Dean said to Sam.

Both brothers exited the car and headed towards the middle of the road where Daniel had been hit. There were still some blood stains left behind on the ground.

Sam shuddered. "Poor kid."

Dean gave the road a once over. "Come on Sammy, there's nothing out here. Let's check the house."

They made their way over to Daniel's yard and started looking around for anything out of the ordinary. They had no idea which window belonged to Daniel's room so decided it was best to search around all of them. They looked quickly and quietly so they wouldn't wake Daniel's parents, but came up empty handed.

"Well, nothing seems to be left behind. Maybe Daniel was just stressed like his friend said."

"I don't know, Dean. I mean, I know I questioned this hunt in the morning, but something just doesn't feel right," said Sam.

"Yeah, but still there's no sign of anything strange around here."

Sam agreed and Dean headed back to the impala. Sam decided to take one last glance around and a sudden glimmer across the street caught his attention. He crossed the street and arrived at the edge of the side walk. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a picture. He bent over and picked it up.

"Sammy?" Dean called out "You find something?"

Sam didn't respond. He was absolutely memorized by the beautiful girl who was staring back at him from the picture with big gorgeous blue eyes. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. It was like being in love for the first time. Everything in his being was telling him to stop what he was doing and find this girl.

"Sam?" Dean called out again.

Sam snapped out of his momentary lapse of reality. He turned towards Dean. "Huh?"

"I asked if you found something." said Dean, this time with a little hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Uh…" He looked back to the picture. The feeling Sam had felt moments ago was now gone. The girls eyes didn't seem to have the same glow either. "I think I found the picture Daniel had seen."

Dean walked over to Sam. "Let me see."

Sam offered the picture to Dean. He looked at it intensely as if trying to find a hidden message. "Pink shirt, jet black hair, and it looks like a myspace picture. Well now that I know what myspace is, thanks to you Sammy." Dean back handed Sam on his chest. "Except…"

"What?"

"I've seen better blue eyes. Remember that teacher back in Indiana? Whew, she really knows how to give lessons. I mean…"

"Dean." snapped Sam.

"Yeah, anyway. Let's get back to the room and get some sleep. We'll see what we can find out about this picture in the morning."

They made their way to the car once again. Sam was still a little freaked out by his experience. He slammed his door shut and they sped off. He figured he could talk to Dean about it tomorrow morning. Right now he had a long night of researching ahead of him after his brother fell into a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Special thanks to my beta Liz, you rock!

**

* * *

**

Sam laid under the covers waiting for Dean to start snoring. He could hear thunder in the distance; a storm was coming.

"So much for bright and sunny San Antonio," he whispered to himself.

He was trying his best not to fall asleep waiting. He did have good motivation, the possibility of finding a way to break the contract was like his caffeine. Finally, there it was, Dean was snoring. Sam sighed and carefully got out of bed. He pulled out his laptop and got to work. There had been so many things he had tried already, but none had gotten him any closer to his goal. He even considered making his own deal, but where would that get them? No, he had to find a way to break the deal for good. There would be no more deals made in this broken family, Sam would make sure of it.

He glanced over to his sleeping brother. If only Dean would let him devote all their time to his current situation. Why was it their job to save the world? Who ran to their rescue when the world started to crumble down on them 24 years ago? Sam was not about to let the last piece of his be lost forever, no matter who he had to go through.

Sam turned back to his laptop and out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw something move. He looked towards the window, there was nothing except the light tap of the drizzle hitting against the glass. Sam shrugged it off. It was probably just the rain. Another loud crack of thunder boomed through the night followed by a quick flash. There it was again, movement. This time Sam stared at the window and watched as a few more flashes of lightning illuminated the room. Then in a split second a dark figure jetted past their motel window.

"What the hell?" said Sam, bewildered.

It was late, wet, and lightning outside. Who would be out right now?

Sam quietly got out of bed and put on his shoes. He reached for his weapon on the nightstand next to him, made sure Dean was still asleep and left the room with a gentle click of the door. When he was outside he tucked the gun into the waist of his pants and cautiously made his way around the parking lot. The drizzle had picked up to a heavy flow of pelting water by now. The whole parking lot was empty and only two other room lights were still on in the motel suggesting the occupants were still awake. Suddenly he could feel the gaze of someone upon him. He turned to his left and met the same captivating blue eyes he had seen in the picture. An instant feeling of longing flowed in his chest and spread throughout his entire body.

"Hey!" he cried out, running in her direction.

The girl turned to leave and still he pursued her.

"Wait! Please, just talk to me!" Sam kept running after her. He didn't care that he was completely soaked or that he didn't know where following her would lead to. He just needed to keep going, everything in him was screaming at him to follow her.

Then suddenly she stopped and turned to face Sam again. "I don't want you any more Ryan!"

This caused Sam to stop dead in his tracks. Hearing those words felt like a knife was torn through his heart. "Please, stay with me!" He cried out. He couldn't explain it, he knew his name wasn't Ryan and he didn't know why he was begging her to stay. He just wanted her there with him. Her eyes seemed to pierce his soul with their sorrowful intense stare.

"Sam!"

He heard his name, but his gaze never left the girl's.

"Sam, are you out here?"

Who could be calling him? Dean was asleep.

"Sammy?" Sam heard worry this time. It was Dean. His brother was looking for him. Sam lost the connection with the girl and listened again for his brother's voice.

"Dude, if you out here you better answer me. I'm getting my ass soaked!"

"Dean!" Sam called out.

After a few moments he saw Dean turn the corner. In an instant all the worry fell off Dean's face.

"What the hell are you doing out here? In case you hadn't noticed it's raining, dude."

Sam didn't respond to Dean's question, but instead looked back to where the girl had been standing mere seconds ago. She had disappeared into thin air. Ok, this was getting weird. Then suddenly a bright light blinded him. Sam turned just in time to see a black truck headed right for him.

"Sam!"


	5. Chapter 5

Wow guys, so sorry for not updating in forever. I hope you all still enjoy my story. I have the next few chapters typed up so I should have them posted before the new year.

Thanks to my awesome beta Liz for pushing me foward! You rock girl, can't wait for another story from you!

* * *

As soon as Dean registered what was about to happen, he ran straight for his brother. 

"Sam!"

He grabbed Sam tightly around the waist and pushed him out of the way. Both landed with a hard and painful thud on the pavement. Dean swore he heard a loud crack when Sam went down.

"Son of a…"

His heart was racing, beating a million times in his chest. When he rose to a sitting position, he noticed Sam hadn't moved yet.

"Sammy?" Dean gently turned Sam's face toward him. "Hey, Sammy come on!" The rain seemed to be falling harder now.

"Hey, tell your boyfriend he shouldn't be in the middle of the road at night!" The driver of the truck yelled.

"Shut your pie hole, jackass!" Dean answered in anger. He brought his hand to the right side of Sam's head, there was a huge gash oozing blood. "He's my little brother."

The driver of the truck instantly regretted the remark. "Hey look man, I didn't mean …" He was trying to apologize. "I didn't hit him, right? Does he need a hospital?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I think he just hit his head on the road. He should be fine." He put his hand firmly on the cut to try and slow the bleeding.

Dean carefully shook his brother to get him to wake up. He saw Sam's eyes flutter and then fully open. "Hey, you alright?"

Sam tried to blink through the rain drops clouding his vision, but the pounding in his head overwhelmed him. He finally decided to just keep his eyes closed. "My head hurts."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's better than being splattered all over that guys windshield." Dean took off the sweater he was wearing and put it against Sam's wound. "Keep pressure on it."

"I thought you were asleep." Sam winced as he spoke.

"I was, but then I heard somebody yelling outside and you weren't in your bed." Dean helped Sam sit up. "What were you doing out here?"

Before Sam could answer the driver of the truck interrupted. "Listen, is the kid alright? I have to get home, so if you guys don't mind."

"I'm fine," said Sam

"Ok, do yourself and your brother a favor." The driver said as he got back in the truck. "Don't stand in the middle of the road on a stormy night. You're bound to get unlucky." With that, he drove off.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and draped it over his shoulder. Placing his left arm around Sam's waist, he hoisted him up to stand. His brother looked a little woozy. "You ok?"

Sam blinked a few times, but didn't answer.

"Let's get inside and change into some dry clothes." Dean led Sam back to the motel.

They walked into the room dripping wet and freezing from the sudden cold air that surrounded them as they entered. Dean helped Sam sit into a chair near the door. "Let me see your head."

Sam removed the bundled up sweater, which was now drenched in rain water and his blood. With gentle hands, Dean examined Sam's wound. It stretched along the side of Sam's right eye and a deep shade of purple was already surrounding the split skin.

"Is it going to need stitches?"

"Just a few. Change first and then I'll patch you up."

Sam nodded and instantly regretted it. Dean handed him some dry clothes and he made his way to the bathroom to change. When he got out Dean had on a fresh pair of clothes and was already setting up the first aid kit. Sam sat down heavily on his bed.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

Sam took a deep breath, his head was throbbing. "When you looked at the picture did you feel strange?"

"What do you mean strange?" Dean brought a cotton ball soaked with alcohol to the cut.

"Ow" The alcohol burned, but Sam knew Dean had to clean the wound. "When I looked at her eyes, I wasn't just looking _at _them…it was like I was looking _into_ them. Then I got this sudden urge to go looking for her. It was like…"

"Like what Sam?" Dean pressed.

"I knew that what I was thinking wasn't me, but I wanted to find her anyway. I could feel this ache for her in my chest. I don't know how else to describe it. As quickly as that feeling came it went away when you distracted me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dean asked a bit aggravated.

"I was going to in the morning."

Dean had stopped his poking at Sam's cracked skin to fully grasp what he was saying.

"Sam, something happens like that you tell me right then and there. Don't wait till the morning." Dean was a little more upset now.

"The feeling was gone after like 10 seconds Dean, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"You didn't think it was a big deal? Sam, she's probably the reason that kid Daniel is dead and you never thought that maybe you were experiencing the same feelings he was? You heard his friend, he said Daniel had been trying to find her for the past few weeks!" Dean was close to yelling now.

Sam just sat in stunned silence.

"You saw her didn't you? Outside."

Sam looked at the floor. "Yeah"

"Do you remember going outside?"

"I was awake and I saw something go by the window, so I went to check it out."

"Wait a minute, what were you doing awake?" questioned Dean.

"Do you need to know every little thing I do with my time?" Sam understood Dean's concern, but he couldn't admit he was up trying to find a way to save his brother. He knew Dean wouldn't like that he was depriving himself of sleep for his sake.

"Only when you're supposed to be sleeping." Dean snapped back.

Sam stayed quiet. Then realization dawned on Dean.

"You were working on breaking the deal, weren't you?"

Still Sam said nothing.

"Damn it Sam, I told you there would be time for that after this hunt." Dean rose from his seat and walked across the room so he wouldn't have to face his brother.

"Yeah, you've been saying that for three months! You don't care!" It was Sam's turn to raise his voice. "You don't care that in about nine months you'll be in hell and I'll be the one left behind!"

Dean turned, he could see tears threatening to fall down his brother's cheeks. There were only three times in his life that he had seen Sam look so broken. When Sam was old enough to understand why they didn't have a mom. The night the love of his life was viciously stolen from him. The most recent being when Sam admitted it was too little too late to try and be a better son. It was a look Dean never wanted to see fall upon Sam's face again. It was killing him knowing that he was responsible for it now.

"Sammy," a word so familiar to his lips, was all Dean could manage to choke out.

"You know Dean, for some messed up reason, all this hunting evil crap is what we were born to do. I hate it. I hate what it has cost us. I know we've saved so many lives and I'm thankful for that, I really am. It's just with this war happening I…." Sam's gaze caught his brother's deep green eyes. The ones that always brought him nothing but comfort, hoping to God with all his might he'd be able to look into them again a year from now. "I need you here Dean. I can't face all this without you…I won't."

"Sammy, we've got plenty of time to find a way out." Dean tried to reassure Sam even though he knew time was very limited. Especially his time with Sam.

"No Dean, time is the most precious thing we have. Once it's gone we can't get it back."

"So then I guess we better make the best of it," replied Dean.

"I plan to." Sam said firmly. "I don't care if you don't believe it, Dean, I am going to save you." Sam had made that decision the moment Dean had told him what he did and it still held strong.

"Yeah Sammy, I know you are." Dean smiled. He walked back over to Sam, reached up to Sam's injured head and began stitching him up. They could discuss the girl in the picture later. Right now all that mattered was that they still had each other for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm really glad some of you are enjoying my fic!

* * *

Dean was sitting in his car staring at a beautiful two story brick house. In his hand,

he was holding the girl's picture.

"Time to find out exactly who you are," he said as he climbed out of the impala.

Walking up to the front door, he rang the door bell. While he waited, he glanced around the porch. He noticed that most of the plants that occupied the area were either dead or dying.

Suddenly, Dean heard a kind aged voice yell from across the street.

"Who are you looking for young man?"

Dean turned his head looking for the owner of the voice.

"Over here."

Dean spotted an old lady who could have been described as the perfect grandmother. She had snow white hair that was expertly tied into a soft bun with little curls popping out of the sides. She was sitting in her front yard drinking tea and reading a book.

"Uh…" Dean took another glance at the house and the yelled back to the old lady. "Don't the Masterson's live here?"

"They haven't been home since their daughter passed. I suppose they're staying with some relatives. Lord knows I could never stay in the same house my baby left this world in." The old lady shook her head in sadness. She gestured for Dean to join her. "Come sit and have some tea with me."

Dean made his way across the street and onto the woman's property. Maybe he could find out some information on the girl from this lady. He sat where she told him to and pulled out the picture Sam had found at the site of Daniel's accident.

The old woman raised her eyebrows. "Who are you, young man?"

Dean thought up the best story he could on the spot. "I'm a relative from out of state, sort of been disconnected from the family. My name's Dean." He figured he could be honest about his name. She seemed like a sweet lady anyway. "I heard about their daughter and wanted to come pay my respects. I'd never met her before, only seen pictures."

Dean handed the photo over the old woman.

"Oh my, Lacey was such a beautiful girl. You know she used to come over and help me bake apple pies when she was a little child." She brought the picture close to her chest as if she were hugging Lacey in her arms.

"I'd really like to hear about her. I never got to hear anything about her life growing up." Dean smiled.

The old woman's face lit up with the thought of being able to share some of her stories. "Of course, but first let me get you some apple pie and fresh tea. It's rare I get the opportunity to entertain a guest." She hurried back into the house and Dean was left with his mouth watering at the thought of some home made apple pie….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lacey Masterson."

Sam was pulled out of his sleep with the sudden slamming of the door.

"What the…?" Sam turned around in his bed to find Dean standing right beside him.

"Dude!" said Sam abashed.

"How's your head?" Dean stretched his neck to try and get a better look at the bump over Sam's right eye. It had taken on a darker shade of purple and mustard yellow around the cut. Dean flinched at the sight. Maybe if Sam hadn't been awake looking for a way to save his life, he wouldn't have seen Lacey in the first place. He couldn't help but feel that somehow it was his fault Sam was hurt.

"I'm ok." Sam rolled all the way around to completely face Dean. "Who's Lacey Master… something and what time is it?"

"Master_son_ and it's about 3:15." Dean grabbed a chair and sat down by the end of Sam's bed.

"What? Why the hell did you let me sleep so long?" Sam threw off the covers and sat with his long legs hanging off the edge of the bed. His head screamed in agony at the sudden movement, but Sam managed to suppress a groan. He figured Dean was probably beating himself up over this already, even though it wasn't his fault. The last thing Sam wanted to do was make Dean more worried.

"I figured you could use the rest." Dean shrugged. "Well, while you where catching up on your sleep, I found out who the girl in the picture was."

Sam sat up straight and his eyebrows perked up. "How? Who is she?"

"There was a phone number on the back of the picture."

"I didn't see a phone number."

"That's because you didn't look, smarty pants. Anyway, I checked out the number; it was a cell. It belonged to an eighteen year old girl named Lacey Masterson. I found out where she lived and figured I'd pay her a visit. When I got to the house nobody was there, but I caught a neighbor who was outside drinking some tea. She was a nice old lady, made killer apple pie…. could have taught those freaks back in Burkittsville, Indiana a thing or two."

"Dean, get on with it." Sam wanted to know who this girl was already.

"Yeah, sorry. I told her I was a relative from out of town. She said that the family hadn't been home since what happened to Lacey."

"What happened to her?"

"Lacey killed herself about 3 months ago. Slit her wrists and bled out."

"Why?" Sam was left with his mouth open.

"Her boyfriend Ryan Leigh had died three days before and she blamed herself for it. I'll give you one guess how he died, Sammy." Dean looked at Sam waiting for the obvious answer.

"Hit by a car." Sam said recalling what had happened to him the night before. Lacey had called him Ryan when she said she didn't want him anymore. Realization flooded Sam's features.

Dean was nodding his head in approval of Sam's answer "Lacey was there the night Ryan died. They had some sort of argument. So my guess is she's reliving this night over and over again with different victims." Dean seemed confident in his conclusion.

"Why would she torture herself though, and Daniel?" Sam didn't understand the meaning behind it all.

"Who cares, let's just burn her bones and finish this so you won't go walking into another street at night."

"Dean, don't you think we're jumping into this a little quick?"

"She's the one in the picture. It's her who you and Daniel were drawn to. Let's help her get some rest Sam." Truth was Dean just wanted Sam out of this mess. Last night was too close. He was so thankful he had been there. He wasn't about to lose Sam on some minor league hunt like this one. "Get up so we can get some food, I'm starving!" Dean rubbed his stomach as he stood up from his chair and walked back to the door. "I'll wait for you in the car."

Sam was left alone in the room as Dean shut the door. Something didn't feel right about all this, but he knew there were still a lot of demons to send back to hell. The quicker this job was taken care of, the better….


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I'm back and here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

As always, thanks Liz! You are the best beta anyone could ask for!

* * *

"Man, that triple cheese habanero pepper chicken burrito went right through me." Dean exited the gas station restroom with a sour look on his face and joined Sam who was pumping gas into the impala.

"I told you not to order that food, Dean." Sam was trying to keep his laughter hidden, but was failing miserably.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Dean rolled his eyes as he got in the in driver seat. "Lets head on over to the cemetery, it's already getting dark."

Sam jiggled the pump to drip out any excess gas and plopped heavily into the passenger seat. Despite having slept till three o'clock in the afternoon, he was still tired. At least his headache was gone for now.

It was a quiet drive to the cemetery. Each brother swimming deep in his own thoughts. Dean didn't have the radio blasting like usual and Sam was sure it was because his stomach hadn't settled. Sam leaned back in his seat and watched the scenery fly by his window. When they reached their destination the moon had taken the sun's place in the sky. A cool breeze made the trees sway and gently caressed the boys' faces as they grabbed their gear from the trunk.

"You ok to do some digging?" Dean looked at Sam and motioned his eyes toward his cut. The last thing Dean wanted was for Sam to get sick from doing too much too quickly.

"I'll be fine. What about you?"

"Ha Ha, it takes a lot more than some bad burrito to put me on the bench Sammy!" Dean patted Sam on his shoulder and went to find Lacey's grave.

The cemetery was like a huge maze at night. A light coat of fog covered the ground not occupied by headstones.

"Kinda makes you feel like hands are gonna start popping out of the ground, huh Sammy? You were always scared when M. J's Thriller music video would come out on TV." Dean smirked at the memory.

"Shut up, dude. I was like four when I first saw that video. They shouldn't have still been showing that dumb thing so long after it was released anyway."

Both brothers waved their flash lights around at different graves as they passed by. As Dean turned a corner his light beam landed on a beautiful large statue of an angel. It's hands were folded as if in prayer and it's wings were wide open guarding the headstone they surrounded.

"Bingo!" Dean dropped his bag and stuck his shovel in the ground.

Sam, after taking one last look around, did the same.

It seemed like an eternity to Sam when they finally finished digging. He was exhausted and it seemed somewhere down the road his headache had returned. A thick line of sweat covered his chest and back seeping through both of his shirts. He watched as Dean climbed out of the grave first and then reached out a hand to help him up.

"Come on." Dean barley showed any sign of strain as he practically lifted Sam out of the open earth. "Jeez Sammy, you look like crap run over twice."

"Thanks." Sam sat with his legs stretched out in front of him wiping the dirt away. He reached up a hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I asked you if you were ok. Why didn't you say your head hurt?" Dean was hunched over to meet Sam's eyes.

"It was fine before we started digging. I guess I just over did it a little."

Dean stood up and sucked in a deep breath. He reached in his bag and fished out the salt.

"Damn it!"

Dean's sudden outburst caused Sam to flinch.

"What is it?"

"I forgot the matches in the car." Dean was staring at his duffle like the matches were magically going to be spit out at him. "I gotta go get 'em."

"I can go." Sam began to rise and Dean put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here and rest. The car is all the way on the other side of the cemetery. I can go." Dean grabbed his flashlight, reached into his bag one more time and pulled out a rifle, he tossed it to Sam. "Stay alert."

Sam watched as Dean disappeared into the trees and fog surrounding him. Sam took the time to take in the environment. The shadows of the trees were stretched along the ground twisted into grotesque figures. This didn't bother Sam, really; he'd seen far too many supernatural beings to be afraid of _shadows_.

Suddenly, the air around him chilled him to the bone. He could see the warm breath leaving his mouth. Being so familiar with his current situation, he moved as if programmed. He quickly rose to his feet and positioned his weapon.

"It's not me."

Sam turned around in one swift movement and came face to face with Lacey. He raised his weapon to fire when the rifle flew out of his hands landing four headstones away from his reach.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" A single tear spilled down on to her cheek. "Well, take my spirit off the earth."

Sam was perplexed. Lacey stood before him transparent, but clearly she'd been crying. This was the first time he had been close enough to notice the blood dripping down her wrists. He stared at her trying to read what she was thinking. He didn't see hate or anger there. All he could find was sorrow and confusion.

"Why did you kill Daniel Evans?" Sam spat the question as if talking to an animal.

Lacey recoiled at Sam's tone. "I didn't."

"Oh yeah, how do you explain your picture?"

Lacey shook her head and met Sam's eyes with the same ones he had become so familiar with the past two days.

"He is keeping me here."

"Who?"

"He killed me!" She threw her wrists up into Sam's view and forced him to get a better look at the slits. "I didn't do this to myself, he forced me to."

"Lacey, who killed you?" This time Sam laced his voice with concern.

Before Lacey could answer a blast echoed through the night and Lacey disappeared.

"Sam!" Dean's voice followed the bang. "What the hell, you ok?"

"Why did you do that Dean?"

"Excuse me for trying to save your ass! Next time I'll let the bitch have you!"

"No, she was trying to tell me something. Dean, I don't think she's responsible for all this."

Dean wasn't listening to anything Sam was a saying. He just grabbed the matches he retrieved for the impala and dropped one into the grave.

"Dean! Didn't you hear me?" Sam looked at Dean upset.

"Yeah Sam, I heard you. It doesn't matter, she's still a spirit that's involved in this somehow." Lacey was still the girl in the picture who lured Sam out to the street and almost got him killed. She was a threat in Dean's book.

Both brothers watched as the fire filled the grave and smoked clouded the sky. Sam knew that this hunt had just gotten more complicated.


End file.
